My Little Duckaroo
My Little Duckaroo is a 1954 Warner Bros. theatrical cartoon short produced by Edward Selzer. It was directed by Chuck Jones and written by Michael Maltese. This cartoon in many ways resembles the 1951 short directed by Chuck Jones entitled Drip-Along Daffy. In this animated piece, upon seeing a wanted poster with a reward of $10,000.00 for the dead or alive capture of Nasty Canasta, Daffy sets out alongside his companion Porky, and his trusty steed to retrieve the villain and collect on the money. Summary Much like Drip-Along Daffy, this cartoon parodies the widely popular Westerns of the time period. The Masked Avenger (Daffy) and his sidekick Comedy Relief (Porky) ride along in the desert until they come across a poster offering $10,000 reward for Nasty Canasta, wanted dead or alive for crimes including horse stealing, candy stealing, gag stealing, and square dancing in a round house. "This looks like a job for the Masked Avenger," he shouts. "And besides, it isn't the principle of the thing, it's the money." Following large conspicuous signs to Canasta's hide-out, Daffy tells Porky to wait outside 'whilst I go in and fix his little red wagon'. Daffy bursts into the hide-out, to find Canasta sitting peacefully at a table playing cards. He announces himself as the Masked Avenger but Canasta pays no attention until Daffy offers advice on his card game. Challenged to play cards, Daffy departs and returns in new cowboy garb (but sans mask), confident of victory. What follows is the humiliation of Daffy again and again through different gags and challenges. First Daffy is asked if he plays cards, to which the game is ended abruptly when Canasta cuts the deck with a meat cleaver. Canasta then sends Daffy through the table in response to Daffy's challenge to an arm wrestling match, to which Daffy responds, 'I think you're pretty tough, don't I?'. Porky then suggests to Daffy that he should just arrest him. But when Daffy puts Canasta in irons and tries to take him away, he finds that he can't move Canasta from the spot he is standing. Daffy then gets annoyed and angry, to which he responds by telling Canasta that he is going to give him a fist beating. Porky's encouragement of Daffy ('telling him to fix Canasta's little red wagon') only ends badly for Daffy, as we see Canasta rip his shirt right off just by flexing his muscles before beating up Daffy. We then see the house shaking as Porky sits out side whittling with a knife and a stick. Daffy then emerges from the house after a few seconds dazed and confused with slurred speech, proclaiming that he indeed fixed Canasta's little red wagon. Followed by which we see Daffy walk outside the house with a shiny new looking red wagon ('I told you I'd fix his little red wagon. You should've seen it. The wheels were busted, The axle was all bent, and it needed a new coat of paint. Now I'm going home to mother.') Lyrics Oh I've got a horse Lazy Will Lazy Will When I want a ride he just stands still He won't go up or go down hill Giddy up giddy up Lazy Willy Giddy up giddy up giddy up up up Giddy up giddy up Lazy Willy We rode into town one bright sunny day In a cloud of dust we galloped away He was on my back yelling yippie yi ay That no good horse Lazy Willy Giddy up giddy up giddy up up up Giddy up giddy up Lazy Willy Censorship When this cartoon aired on ABC's The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show, the following scenes were cuthttp://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-m.aspx: * Nasty Canasta rolling a cigarette with his tongue. * Daffy as The Freesco Keed (mostly due to his stereotypical Mexican Spanish accent coincidentally, sounds like Speedy Gonzales and his misuse of a whip) * Nasty Canasta shoving a gun in Daffy's mouth during their poker game. * Daffy spinning his gun and accidentally shooting himself in the head (a similar gag would also be cut on "Daffy's Inn Trouble"). * Nasty Canasta punching Daffy in the face (though the part where Porky waits outside and the house shakes from the fight wasn't shortened or edited at all). Availability * LaserDisc - Guffaw and Order: Looney Tunes Fight Crime * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6, Disc 1 *DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 6,Disc 1 *DVD - The Essential Daffy Duck, ''Disc 1 * Blu-Ray, DVD - ''Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2, Disc 2 * VHS - Dial M for Murder (as part of Warner A Night at the Movies) * VHS - Porky Pig Tales Gallery My Little Duckaroo Titles.jpg|Unrestored title card References External Links * My Little Duckaroo on the SFX Resource Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1954 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons animated by Abe Levitow Category:Cartoons animated by Richard Thompson Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer